


Adopting A Puppy w/ Seungkwan

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopting, Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Puppies, bo seungkwan, seungkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Adopting A Puppy w/ Seungkwan

**Minhee and Seungkwan walked into the animal shelter their fingers intertwined with one another’s.**

**“You ready Seungkwan?”**

**“Yes. Let’s go get our baby.”**

**“It’s a puppy Seungkwan. A puppy.”**

**“That’s what I said. A baby.”**

**“This isn’t an orphanage but whatever floats your boat.” Minhee mumbles pulling him along. “Oh oppa what about this one?” Minhee giggles pulling him to the cage with the St. Bernard.**

**“Yeah then we can slip in its slobber and risk spraining an ankle.” Seungkwan huffs then adds, “Sorry hun no way. They slobber too much and their too big.”**

**Next it was Seungkwan who pulled Minhee over to a dog which just so happened to be a Pitbull.**

**“So a St. Bernard it too big yet a Pitbull isn’t? You’re kidding me right?” she asks.**

**“Why not it’s lethal.”**

**“Okay Kwannie there are three things wrong with this picture; 1) if it bites someone were screwed, 2) It’s over the weight limit to our apartment, 3) You are not using our dog for vengeance.”**

**“But…but it would help put Vernon in his place.” He pouts.**

**Next was a pug.**

**“This one is cute Kwannie!” Minhee smiles.**

**“Yeah if you like a dog that looks like its face was punched by a truck!” Seungkwan bursts out laughing.**

**Minhee huffed slapping his arm then pointed to a boxer, “What about that one?”**

**“Oh look another poor dog that looks like it’s face has been punched by a truck!”**

**“Boo Seungkwan what is wrong with you!” She growls hitting the back of his head**

**“I’m just stating the truth.” He mumbles.**

**The next dog was a Chihuahua.**

**“No. I would sit on it by mistake then all you would hear is “EEP!”**

**Minhee went silent then pulled him to a Husky.**

**“Thy shed too much.” He says simply.**

**“Is there any dog that you don’t have an issue with?!”**

**“A Golden Retriever. Their family oriented.”**

**Minhee gave a nod taking him to the cage with the Golden Retriever. The two stared at it for a few minutes. The dog came up looking at Minhee then at Seungkwan, then lifted it’s leg and peed on Seungkwan’s shoe.**

**“Correction I used to like Golden Retrievers.” Seungkwan growls.**

**“That’s karma. It’s what you get for insulting every animal here.” Minhee laughs.**

**Finally they came to a Scottish Terrier girl pup. One look and the two were sold.**

**“Omo look at her jagi! Ahhh she’s so cute!!!!” Seungkwan squeals.**

**Minhee gave a smile then looked at the lady who had been with them, “Can we play with her?”**

**The lady smiled, “Sure you can!” She took the puppy giving it to Seungkwan then took them back to a room so they could play. The two sat on the ground and the dog had jumped out of Seungkwan’s arms.**

**“So what would we name her?” Minhee asks.**

**“Lily?”**

**“It’s a perfect name.”**

**“Let’s see if she likes it.” Seungkwan paused looking at the dog then gave a smile, “You like the name Lily?” The dog wagged her tail putting the front of its body on the ground and stuck its butt in the air as she wagged her tail as if she were saying she liked he name. She then gave a bark pushing a tennis ball over to Seungkwan with her nose.**

**“You want it Lily?” He asks taking the ball in his hands. Lily’s ears perked and after a few rounds of playing ball she trotted over to them jumping on their lap. Lily licked Minhee’s cheek then licked Seungkwan’s as she plopped down in his lap.**

**“I think she likes us.” Minhee says her eyes meeting Seungkwan’s. Seungkwan smiled giving a nod, “she’s the one we were looking for all along. I love you jagi” H murmurs kissing her lips. Minhee smiled showing all her love for him as the kiss grew and deepened.**

**“Come on let’s take her home.” Seungkwan grins pressing a kiss to Minhee’s forehead when they pull apart.**


End file.
